The present invention relates to a data processing system and an image processing system in the field of an information terminal such as a personal computer or a workstation for processing the image data allocated on a memory and, more particularly, to a technique which is effective when applied to a high-speed image processing system for accessing a memory at a high speed in synchronism with a clock.
In the image processing system, a drawing display processor executes a drawing processing upon a frame buffer in accordance with drawing commands or parameters transferred from a CPU. This drawing display processor may execute the drawing processing in accordance with the drawing commands or parameters which are arranged in advance in the frame buffer or a special purpose local memory. Moreover, the drawing display processor reads out the necessary display data from the frame buffer in accordance with the horizontal and vertical synchronizing timings and the dot rate of the monitor and displays them on the monitor through a dot shifter. The clock generator produces a fundamental clock and a dot clock on the basis of the reference frequency of a quartz oscillator and feeds them to the drawing display processor and the dot shifter. As the frame buffer of such image processing system, there can be adopted a DRAM (i.e., Dynamic Random Access Memory) or a multi-port DRAM which is given such a large storage capacity as is required for the bit map arrangement of the display data.
In the image processing system used in a facsimile, a printer or a graphic device of the prior art, on the other hand, there are used a high-speed SRAM (i.e., Static Random Access Memory) as a local processing referring to peripheral pixels, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 261969/1986, and a DRAM as a large-capacity memory for storing code data and font data.